


Bestow your Favour upon my Child

by Annariel



Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7660924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annariel/pseuds/Annariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was customary, in Eddis, to make an offering to the gods that they look with favour upon your unborn child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bestow your Favour upon my Child

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shewhoguards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewhoguards/gifts).



"People are starting to ask why you haven't been to the temple to make an offering," Attolis said.

Attolia lifted her head from the letter she was writing and gazed at him coolly. "Since when have you cared what people are saying?"

Attolis picked petulantly at the hem of his shirt with his left hand. He wouldn't meet her eyes. She dropped her head back over the letter. She wasn't interested in talking about this and certainly wasn't going to help him broach the subject.

Eventually Attolis gave an exaggerated sigh. "I want to know why you haven't been to the temple to make an offering."

"They are not my gods."

"That's not a good answer. You have..." he stumbled slightly over the words, something they so rarely mentioned or discussed. "You have met them."

"That does not make them my gods."

"But it is important. We want their protection."

Attolia rested a hand over her belly and felt the baby move. "I don't."

"Why ever not?" Attolis sounded exasperated. "Why not ask for all the protection we can get? Don't you..."

His voice tailed away. He was getting considerably better at not saying ill-advised things that would cut and sting.

Even so Attolia felt her cheeks flush at the suggestion she cared any less about their baby than he did. 

"The gods," she said through gritted teeth, "will meddle with our child's destiny whether we will it or not. Do you really think an offering will make any difference to their plans?"

Attolis stopped fidgeting and sat still for a moment. "It wouldn't hurt to keep them a little happy?"

Attolia felt her eyes resting on his false hand, as they so often did in this kind of conversation. "I think I'd prefer it if we drew as little godly attention to our child as possible."

She was also getting better at not saying ill-advised things so did not mention that she felt being favoured by the gods had brought Attolis as much pain as joy. 

He probably knew she had been going to say something of the kind however, since he slumped back in his chair and stared at the ceiling with a pout. 

"Very well," he said eventually, but Attolia could tell he didn't mean it.

She turned back to her letter. Attolis would no doubt come up with some scheme or other in order to get his way, but until he did she would go on pretending that she could not feel the weight of the gods' attention upon her. Hephestia, Moira and the others were waiting patiently for her entreaty.


End file.
